


Thermodynamics

by LemonScience33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, THE DYNAMIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/LemonScience33
Summary: "Guess you sure missed me, huh?" Leonard drawls. He's aiming for unaffected and is frankly mortified to hear a tremble in his voice.Ray is frowning at him. "Don't be mean," he says.





	Thermodynamics

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen about five minutes total of the Arrowverse. Enjoy!

Ray takes a deep breath, and then he fucks up Leonard's entire existence.

"The thing is," he says, "I'm in love with you." His eyes are so earnest that it burns.

Leonard clamps down on his reaction. He isn't stupid, despite appearances.

"Guess you sure missed me, huh?" he drawls. He's aiming for unaffected and is frankly mortified to hear a tremble in his voice.

Ray is frowning at him. "Don't be mean," he says gently. He's disappointed. Of course he is - was there another option?

"I'm just saying, Raymond," Leonard continues, "you wouldn't have said this before."

But Ray's mouth quirks at that, like he knows something Leonard doesn't. "I've loved you for a long time," Ray says.

Oh.

Ray closes his eyes. "I was caught up in my own bullshit. I was too scared to risk it. But avoidance sure didn't work, and never telling you sure didn't stop your death from destroying me. In fact, somehow it was worse than with..." He shakes his head. "Than before. Because I knew I was just gonna have to live with the fact that you had no idea."

Leonard feels something unfurling inside himself, and he's definitely on the verge of a panic attack.

"You don't have to love me back," Ray says, looking at Leonard again. He swallows. "I just couldn't stand you not knowing, that's all."

Here's Leonard's out. Here's his chance to keep from doing the wrong thing yet again.

Leonard takes it back, he's stupid, he's just what he seems, he's-

"What if I did?" he whispers.

"What?" Ray says.

"Love you back."

And Ray's eyes are shining. His mouth slowly stretches into a blinding smile.

"What if you did?" Ray says, grinning, and Leonard is probably on fire. That's probably what this is.

Leonard kisses him.

And no. This is what being on fire feels like.

-

Fire is Leonard letting Ray press his beautiful long fingers into Leonard.

Fire is Ray's sigh of relief when he's finally inside, like he's wanted this for as long as Leonard has.

-

Fire is afterward, when they're still kissing, when they can't stop.

-

Fire is the morning, warm coals in Leonard's chest when Ray is still there in Leonard's arms like he hasn't figured out Leonard isn't worth it yet.

It's okay.

Leonard isn't going to tell him.

He's a smart guy.

-

Fire is the day Leonard makes the mistake of telling him exactly that and Ray kisses the words out of his mouth over and over and over.

Fire is when Ray says with characteristic determination, "Let me take care of you. Let me love you," and Leonard finally lets himself believe that maybe this isn't temporary.

-

"I love you," Leonard says, and Ray's smile fucks up Leonard's entire existence.

Leonard lets himself smile too. Barely even notices he's doing it, if he's being honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love that Coldy Freeze. No concrit unless you're Sarah, please. I literally haven't seen Legends.


End file.
